Un agréable weekend
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot hetero YohxAnna Yoh et Anna sont invités par leurs grandsparents un weekend... reviews pleaseuh !


Un agréable week-end

* * *

**Auteur** : Mydaya 

**Série** : Shaman King

**Couple** : YohxAnna

**Genre** : Toujours autant de mièvrerie. On ne se refait pas, looool !!

**Disclaimers** : Ils (ne) sont (pas) à moi.

Yoh : Enlève ces parenthèses, elles ne servent à rien.

Mydaya : Si !! A me conforter dans un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais !!!

Yoh : Quelle douce phrase « ne se réalisera jamais » Tu me réconfortes là, c'est gentil !!

Mydaya : Missant !!!!

**Spoilers** : C'est une des rares fois où il n'y en a pas, je m'améliore !

* * *

Yoh rentra des cours, accompagné de Manta. 

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher car le ciel était rempli de couleurs chaleureuses : rouge, orange et jaune. Les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus longues sur le chemin. Le week-end commençait enfin.

— Je me demande pourquoi Anna ne nous a pas attendu, s'interrogea Manta sans vraiment de raisons particulières.

— Je ne sais pas, bailla Yoh, fatigué d'avoir passé une autre journée en classe. Enfin, elle semblait pressée et m'a demandé de rentrer au plus vite. Moi qui comptais faire un tour près du cimetière... Elle n'est pas drôle. Et puis je parie qu'elle va vouloir me faire faire toutes les corvées inimaginables.

Yoh ralentit un peu plus, peu pressé de rentrer à cette perspective. Manta lui fit un triste sourire.

— Si tu veux, je pourrais essayer de t'aider...

— Ah c'est gentil ça ! Mais ne te force pas : je sais que Anna ne te lâche plus dès qu'elle t'a sous la main.

Manta frissonna et fit une grimace.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge et, à la grande surprise des deux garçons, Anna attendait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés. Yoh s'essaya à un sourire tout à fait calme, étant un peu stressé sur le fait que Anna change ses habitudes cette fois-là.

— Je suis rentré, Anna.

— Je t'avais dit de te presser, répliqua-t-elle sans paraître énervée.

— Aaah oui... Je... figure-toi qu'un camarade de classe nous a accosté en chemin et nous avons été obligé de nous arrêter. Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure et il nous était difficile de...

— Manta, coupa-t-elle. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

— Hein ? Mais je suis venu aider Yoh dans ses tâches ménagères... s'il y en a. Parce qu'il n'est pas très en forme.

— Dégage.

Anna posa les yeux sur Manta et ses yeux semblaient vouloir foudroyer la demi-portion sur place. Qu'elle ait en plus les bras croisés ajoutait à sa supériorité qu'elle voulait à tout prix afficher. Bref, aucune contestation n'était attendue.

Yoh rentra la tête dans les épaules, s'attendant au pire. Manta dit au revoir à son ami et lui promit mentalement de venir pleurer sur sa tombe.

— Entre, fit Anna en s'engageant la première dans l'auberge.

Yoh déglutit péniblement et, comme si tous les malheurs s'abattaient sur lui, il courba les épaules et entra chez lui, prêt à faire face à sa destinée. La porte parut se refermer derrière lui d'autant plus sauvagement.

Anna s'assit dans leur salon et attendit que Yoh s'y installe également, face à elle.

— J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone.

Elle se tut et ferma les yeux comme si elle se remémorait la conversation qu'elle avait dû avoir. Yoh attendait patiemment, ne voulant surtout pas l'énerver, mais la jeune fille semblait vouloir garder le silence après avoir fait toutes ces choses inhabituelles et avoir prononcé cette simple phrase.

Yoh se donna du courage :

— Et qui était-ce ?

— Tes grands-parents.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

— Rien. Ils veulent nous voir.

— C'est tout ?

— Ils veulent parler de notre date de mariage, puis ils comptent célébrer l'instant en une grande fête.

— Quoi !!!!??? Notre date de mariage !!!??? Mais... euh... nous ne sommes pas un peu jeunes..., rougit-il, la sueur au front. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend tout d'un coup ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devons nous préparer dans des tenues de fête.

— Pourquoi ? Il vaudrait mieux s'habiller là-bas, non ?

— Un esprit volant nous a été envoyé. Il nous amènera là-bas très rapidement. Tes grands-parents veulent que nous nous préparions chez nous.

— Ah... euh... et comment on fait ? Je n'ai pas de tenue, moi !

Anna ferma à nouveau les yeux et inspira profondément. Soit elle était exaspérée, soit elle réfléchissait. Dans tous les cas, Yoh attendit le verdict.

Finalement Anna se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yoh. Celui-ci la suivit rapidement. A l'intérieur, elle ouvrit les placards et regarda toutes les affaires de son fiancé. Elle réfléchit encore devant le tout, puis parut se décider et empoigna des pans de vêtements pliés qu'elle jeta sans douceur par terre, mettant plus de bazar qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

— Voilà, il n'y a plus de problème. Mets ce que je t'ai sorti. Et dépêche-toi de l'enfiler, nous partons dans deux heures.

— Oh ça va, on a le temps !

— Habille-toi dès maintenant. Je verrais si tu as fini dans une demi-heure.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Yoh regarda le tas de tissu qui traînait par terre et qui était censé être un beau kimono. Soupirant, il essaya de découvrir comment tout ça pourrait se mettre sur sa personne.

Après trois quarts d'heure, il commença à s'énerver. Il regarda l'heure et s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu Anna. Il comptait lui demander un peu d'aide. Marchant lentement pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans son habit à moitié fait, il alla jusqu'à la chambre de sa fiancée.

— Anna ? appela-t-il doucement.

— N'entre pas.

— Euh oui, mais c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à mettre cette foutue tenue et je me demandais si tu pourrais pas m'aider... une fois que tu auras fini bien sûr, ajouta-il hâtivement.

— Attends un instant.

Yoh se demanda quelques temps s'il fallait qu'il attende bêtement dans sa chambre ou qu'il fasse le pied de grue devant la porte comme un idiot... Il alla regagner sa chambre lorsque la porte coulissa pour laisser place à Anna, son kimono à moitié enfilé également.

Yoh entra en rougissant.

— Ne bouge pas.

Yoh se raidit, prêt à rester des heures comme une statue.

Anna resta pensive devant le travail déjà effectué par le brun, puis prit un morceau de tissu et le cala sur l'épaule du shaman. Elle positionna du tissu sur du tissu, parfois enlevait le tout et le remettait d'une autre manière. Elle prit une corde qui pendait du bas et fit des tours de taille plusieurs fois et d'une façon assez spéciale avant de faire un nœud joliment formé.

Après un moment qui parut une éternité à Yoh toujours immobile et qui commençait à avoir des fourmis, Anna se recula, admira ce qu'elle avait fait puis dit :

— J'ai fini. Il y a un miroir dans le coin.

— Ah... merci.

Il se dirigea donc dans le coin et regarda son reflet avec admiration. Il portait un kimono blanc avec un hakama (1) noir pour le bas. Par-dessus son haut était posé avec classe un haut qui ressemblait à un haut de kimono simple, mais plus large et noir avec les bords blancs. C'était en quelque sorte un manteau.

— Waoh !! C'est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais ça, moi !

Il se retourna tout sourire. Anna le fixait, une étrange lumière dans les yeux qui disparut dès que Yoh se fut tourné vers elle.

Le jeune garçon s'inclina pour la remercier et s'engagea vers la sortie pour laisser Anna tranquille. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte, la vois d'Anna s'éleva :

— Attends.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

— Je t'ai bien aidé donc tu pourrais me donner un coup de main pour mon kimono également.

— Ah bien sûr !

Anna remit un peu agacée, un bout de tissu qui avait la manie de descendre là où il ne fallait pas parce que sinon, il ne cachait plus rien. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne comme ça_, songea un instant Yoh.

— Au lieu de rester planté là, le coupa Anna. Tu pourrais peut-être commencer ! Nous n'avons plus trop de temps.

— Oui, oui, c'est bon.

Il essaya de faire ce que Anna avait fait sur lui, mais parfois il ne se souvenait plus vraiment, alors il tentait de placer le tissu d'une certaine manière jusqu'à ce que tout n'aille pas. Et alors il devait tout recommencer. Il réussit après plusieurs essais à placer correctement les pans du kimono. A présent, il fallait s'occuper de l'obi (2). Là ce fut une tâche encore plus compliquée. Anna dut mettre son grain de sel pour pouvoir enfin avoir une obi bien serrée.

Yoh souffla, déjà crevé. Anna alla se regarder dans le miroir à son tour.

Avec le reflet de la glace, Yoh put voir l'expression de la jeune fille s'adoucir et apprécier sa beauté mise en relief par cette tenue des plus seyante. Son kimino tout de blanc épousait ses formes avec justesse et son obi rouge, décoré avec de fleurs toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, contrastait avec le reste.

Yoh sentit son cœur manquer un bond dans sa poitrine. Il détourna la tête un peu gêné et allait partir.

— Yoh.

— Oui ?

— Nous n'en avons pas encore fini.

— Quoi ??!!

— Je ne me suis pas encore coiffée.

Yoh jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure qui n'avait cessé de tourner durant tout ce temps. Il se gratta la nuque, ne sachant comment annoncer la chose. Heureusement pour lui, l'esprit qui avait été envoyé, un oiseau, se chargea de ce travail en passant à travers le mur et en déclarant :

— Dépêchez-vous. Nous sommes en retard.

— Euh... Anna..., commença Yoh, voyant qu'elle ignorait l'esprit. Nous sommes déjà un petit peu en retard comme il l'a dit. Tu es très bien les cheveux détachés. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire une coiffure spéciale, tu sais ?

— Eh bien ils attendront. Dépêche-toi de venir m'aider.

Yoh soupira contre le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui. Il était sûr qu'en plus, ses grands-parents l'engueuleraient, lui plutôt qu'elle, pour leur retard. L'esprit haussa les épaules et retourna dehors ; il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait : ce n'est pas sa faute s'ils ne seraient pas à l'heure.

Anna décida de se faire un chignon simplement tenu par des pinces. Devant le miroir, elle fit le principal pour que cela tienne et Yoh fut chargé de faire en sorte que se soit joli et que rien de dépasse grâce à des pinces en plus. Anna lui tendit des barrettes décorées agréablement de fleurs. Il les installa sur la coiffe avec précision tandis que la jeune fille attendait, immobile.

— Voilà, s'écria Yoh tout sourire. Normalement, tout est fini. Bon, on peut y aller ?

Anna se regarda un moment devant le miroir. Yoh crut voir deux petites tâches de couleur se répandre sur ses joues, mais il cligna les yeux et Anna redevint aussi stoïque qu'il la connaissait.

Elle mit ses mains dans les larges manches et, suivant Yoh, elle prit au passage son collier. Quant à Yoh, il en profita pour prendre lui aussi le collier de Matamune, ses écouteurs et il s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Une fois dehors, l'esprit n'était nulle part en vue. Le soleil donnait la scène un aspect des plus chaleureux. Les cerisiers faisaient tomber parfois des pétales de leurs fleurs roses (3). Yoh appela l'esprit à tue-tête, puis ils attendirent.

Anna s'installa sur le parquet, se laissant caresser par les quelques pétales qui arrivaient à atteindre sa joue et à la frôler. Tandis que Yoh respirait profondément l'air chargé de senteurs d'été et de fleurs de cerisier. Puis il donna l'impression d'avoir une idée.

Il ramassa une poignée de fleurs de cerisier qui avaient commencé à tapisser le sol d'un fin manteau rosé. Puis il s'approcha d'Anna qui ne bougea pas. Il lui tendit sa poignée. Il écarta légèrement les doigts, laissant échapper petit à petit des pétales qui se firent emporter par le léger souffle du vent. Tous les pétales roses tourbillonnèrent un instant autour de la blonde avant de se disperser grâce au vent.

Yoh sourit.

— Installe-toi au lieu de gambader comme un vrai gosse, lâcha Anna.

La bonne humeur de Yoh tomba légèrement. Mais son sourire revint lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Anna avait les joues légèrement teintées et qu'elle faisait attention à regarder en bas à droite.

Il s'assit à sa gauche et sans vraiment faire exprès sa main se posa sur celle d'Anna. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un coup et il allait se retirer quand sa main se fit étreindre par celle d'Anna. Yoh la dévisagea puis lança :

— Tu es belle ce soir.

Anna devint rouge tomate aussi rapidement que Yoh qui n'avait pas vraiment réalisé la portée de ses paroles sur le coup. Il avait juste dit ce qu'il pensait à l'instant et se rattraper aurait pu vexer la blonde.

— Merci, commença Anna, murmurant presque. Toi aussi... toi aussi tu es beau dans ce kimono. Ca te va bien.

— Anna...

— Hum ? demanda-t-elle, tournant son regard vers le shaman.

Yoh en profita pour l'embrasser délicatement. Anna se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Yoh l'allongea sur le parquet. Il laissa courir sa main sur le coup de la jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci laissait ses mains défaire la coiffure de Yoh afin de s'y perdre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour chercher un peu d'air, Anna murmura à l'oreille de Yoh avant d'en lécher le lobe :

— Nous sommes déjà en retard...

— « Eh bien ils attendront », répondit Yoh, reprenant les paroles de la jeune fille un peu plus tôt.

Ses lèvres explorèrent le cou que sa main avait découvert en premier. Anna le serra contre elle, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Yoh écarta le col de la blonde.

— Nous avons mis du temps à nous habiller..., continua Anna, tout en l'encourageant par ses gestes à continuer.

— On sait à présent comment arranger tout ça, répliqua Yoh avant de capturer encore une fois les lèvres de l'Itakou.

* * *

L'esprit qui devait les amener soupira. Il était en train de draguer un autre esprit oiseau fort joli à regarder et voilà qu'il avait dû quitter sa dulcinée pour exécuter les ordres de son maître. Le monde était fort injuste. Il avait été un peu lent à s'en aller, il pariait qu'il allait se faire crier dessus. Mais alors qu'il tournait le coin de la porte, il se cacha rapidement, rouge de confusion. 

— Eh bien, c'est du joli, dites-moi, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je vais quand même pas débarquer... Bof, autant les laisser tranquilles et m'occuper de l'autre oiseau que j'avais repéré !!

Il s'envola joyeusement dans l'air chaud.

* * *

Le lendemain, Anna et Yoh supportaient stoïquement les répimandes du grand-père de Yoh. « Réprimandes » était d'ailleurs un mot assez faible. Les deux adolescents avaient l'impression que la vaste propriété des Asakura les entendait sans problème. 

— ... Tout le monde vous attendait, hurlait le grand-père. On ne vous voyait pas arriver alors on a cru que vous aviez un accident ! On a même téléphoné ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu ! Et puis l'esprit que nous avions envoyé restait silencieux ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ? Maintenant la fête est fini : vous êtes arrivés avec un jour de retard ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ??

— Euh..., commença Yoh. Les kimonos... c'est dur à mettre...

— On ne met pas un jour pour mettre un kimono, petit-fils indigne ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! T'étais déjà pas doué quand t'étais gosse ! Moi qui croyais qu'Anna allait te faire mûrir un peu ! T'es toujours aussi nul ! ...

Etc, etc...La fête ne se fit donc pas.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux à temps pour pouvoir reprendre les cours le lendemain. Arrivés chez eux, ils soufflèrent un peu, étant devenus un peu sourds. Yoh monta directement se coucher. Une fois installé, il songea à la soirée qu'il avait eut avec Anna. C'était dur de dormir tout seul.

La porte de sa chambre coulissa comme en réponse à ses pensées. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Quelqu'un souleva les couvertures et s'installa à ses côtés. Yoh se tourna sur le côté pour admirer les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur son futon (4). Anna, voyant qu'il était encore réveillé, s'approcha et se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé. Yoh la serra contre lui et s'assoupit.

* * *

Le lendemain, en cours, Manta vint voir son ami : 

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Ca a été ce week-end ? Parce que vu comment c'était parti, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos...

— Ne m'en parle pas, soupira le brun. Mon grand-père a passé une journée entière à m'engueuler parce que j'étais arrivé un tout petit peu en retard à une fête qu'il avait organisé !

— Ah ? Anna ne t'en a pas fait baver ?

Le visage de Yoh s'adoucit presque instantanément. Il eut un large sourire puis dit :

— Nan... C'était vraiment un agréable week-end.

FIN

* * *

**Mydaya** : Voilà !! J'ai fini une autre de mes lubies !! Rhaaa Qu'est-ce que j'aimeuh le YohxAnna en ce moment... C'est pas ma faute : j'ai trouvé des fanart trop kawaiiiii sur le net entre eux deux et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire sur eux. Et puis c'est quand même un de mes couples préférés sur ce manga quand même, lool ! 

**Yoh** : En gros, tu ne nous lâcheras jamais...

**Mydaya** : On peut voir ça comme ça !

**Hao** : Ouiiin !! Je suis pas dans la fic !! Je veux mon frère n'à moi !!!! T-T

**Mydaya** : Mais oui mais oui... _pousse Hao dans les bras de Yoh_ Yoh, occupe-toi de ton frère !

**Yoh** : Oki !! _papouille Hao_

**Anna** : Quoi ??!! Et moi !!

**Yoh** : _lâche Hao et papouille Anna_

**Hao** : Grrrr !!! Vengeance !!! Spirit of Fire !!!!

**Mydaya** : _petite tape sur la tête à Hao_ Tututut ! On est pacifique généralement dans mes fics, alors calme-toi et range ton joujou !! Bon laissez-moi des reviews pleaseuh !! C'est pour les calmer !

* * *

(1) hakama : c'est une sorte de longue jupe noire que porte les japonais (les garçons) Les samouraï portaient ça... euh par exemple, c'est ce que porte Keshin le Vagabond si vous connaissez... ou ce que portent les gens qui font des arts martiaux parfois. Je le dis tout de suite : c'est horrible à mettre sur soi et à plier !! On prend au moins... cinq à dix minutes à le mettre correctement... Horrible.... Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait classe !! 

(2) obi : c'est une grosse ceinture qui fait en largeur la hauteur de la taille environ. C'est hyper beau et là c'est pour les dames. Masi bon, j'ai entendu dire que c'était pire que le hakama pour le mettre : une horreur !! Il doit y avoir pleins de fils de partout encore plus que le hakama... C'est de la discrimination sexiste ça !!

(3) J'aime pas le rose. Mais bon cette scène trop classique avec un elégère pluie de pétales de cerisiers... C'est trop kawaiiiiii !!!! Ne ??

(4) futon : en fait c'est un lit japonais. C'est un matelas plat posé à même le sol. L'oreiller est également plat généralement. Le matelas est tout fin et c'est tout doux et moelleux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas un vrai matelas qui rebondit donc on peu pas sauter dessus pour s'amuser... dommage... lol !


End file.
